


Winter is Coming

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Recovering!Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Winter is Coming in more than one way.





	Winter is Coming

Today was the day.

Today was the day that Bucky would return from Wakanda and into the Compound.

Today was also the day of the first episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones.

Oh yes, what a day.

You were on edge. Everyone in the Compound knew how much you loved the show and today was a special day. Winter was finally here. No more “Winter is coming”, because now Winter was here and the show would wretch your soul even more.

When Steve walks out of the elevator followed by Bucky, F.R.I.D.A.Y. lets everyone know. You hadn’t seen Steve in two weeks, since he came to the Compound to check on Bucky’s room, the one you, Nat and Wanda helped him decorate. You were excited to watch it with him. He was addicted to the show, having even bets on who would sit on the Iron Throne in the end.

So when you’re the first to skip into the common room singing “Winter is here, Winter is here, Winter is here”, both Steve and Bucky gave you a confused look.

Bucky’s first impression is that you’re talking about the Winter Soldier, which makes him slouch slightly. He had never heard of Game of Thrones and, to him, is seemed you only saw him as the asset.

But Steve understood all your happiness and hugged you.

“Yes, [Y/N]. Winter is here and it’s gonna crush our souls,” Steve laughed.

By that point, Bucky is certain he should disappear again. He had his arm around his torso, his hand holding his metal arm, his hair on his face, his chin down. It seemed he was protecting himself from imminent danger without actually posing a threat.

“Buck, this is [Y/n] [L/n]. [Y/n], meet Bucky Barnes.”

You turned to him, smiling brightly. His gaze met your face and he was taken back at your beauty.

“Hi, Bucky,” you waved from your position. He nodded curtly and waved back.

But you wouldn’t let him go that easily. You knew he had a few issues with physical contact, but he needed hugs. Obviously. Clearly.

Slowly, giving him time to step back and keep his distance from you, you walked toward him and wrapped your arms around him in a gentle manner.

Bucky was tense, all his muscles rigid and he breathed slowly. You didn’t squeeze him; in fact, you barely touched him. He didn’t know what to do nor want to hurt you, so he stayed still.

“When someone hugs you, the normal action is to hug back,” you whispered near his ear, hinting him on what to do.

It took a few seconds, but he slowly touched his flesh hand to your back, his metal arm frozen by his side.

Okay, you thought, you’d give him time if he needed it.

You stepped back, a small smile on your face.

“Welcome back, Bucky.”

He felt his insides melting to the sound of your voice. And it only got more profound once you squeezed his metal hand.

Steve watched the scene unfold with a smile on his lips.

Suddenly realizing your previous conversation with Steve might have been a little weird for someone who didn’t watch – or knew – Game of Thrones and was named Winter Soldier, you explained yourself.

“And I was just excited about Game of Thrones, I don’t usually skip around,” you waved aimlessly around. That was only partly true. You did skip when you’re alone in the Compound, but only then. “The catch phrase has been ‘Winter is coming’ for so long and the new season starts today and it’s finally happening and I am just thrilled.”

You did not shriek. Maybe a little when you said the previous words.

Bucky nodded, relaxing bit by bit now that he knows you weren’t gushing about him as the Winter Soldier.

“You’re welcome to come and watch it with us, if you want,” Steve offered.

“Yep.”

“There’s usually foo, too. If [Y/n] is willing to cook and let us help.”

“Oh! That reminds me!” And you ran off to the kitchen.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky called quietly, leaning a bit to Steve even though the blond was already looking at him, “How many episodes can we watch before the new one tonight?”

Steve chuckled and patted his best friend’s shoulder. “A few, not the entire show though. But I’m sure [Y/n] and I can watch it with you through the week, until the next episode is released.”

Again, Bucky nodded. This time, he had a smile on his lips.

You come back, a cake in hands. The frosting is blue, the color of Bucky’s jacket during the war - Steve said it was his favorite color – with the words spelling “Welcome”.

“I think the cake says it for itself,” you shyly said.

Steve smiled at you, grateful, then turned to Bucky. The former Winter Soldier had a big smile on his lips and his eyes looked a happy.

“Thank you.”

“Shall we eat? It’ll start in a few minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
